A Magic Unborn
by Iris Marie
Summary: A fic where power and magic fights, and yet intertwines, with true love and destiny. A Lily and James romance. Please r/r!
1. 1

Author Notes:

Yes, yet another Lily and James fic – this time I can definitely tell you that there is a twist. The information about Harry's parents that were found within the books may not really go w/what I've written, but this is just a work of fanfiction that my odd mind had cooked up.

Since I'm not writing a novel, there will be little notes on top of every part to let you all get up to date. Thanks and go on and read!

Usual disclaimers apply.

# A Magic Unborn- Part 1

By Iris Marie

Every hundred decades one witch would emerge, her powers unequal to the rest. And with her would come forth her protector, her savior, the one who could teach her the beauty and ugliness of the magic she bears. Now here's a tale of such a witch – a witch who now has to learn to control it, before it has the chance to control her…

"She has it… I **know** she does!"

The little girl peered from the door that was ajar to her parents who were whispering like crazy in the kitchen. Her sister, Petunia, was asleep, but Lily couldn't sleep… not yet. Her father was shaking his head, his fist pounding the table.

"You're not certain… you might be wrong!"

"Wrong? She levitated a whole store of toys!" Her mother yelled, grabbing something within her robes and bringing it out. From where Lily could see, it seemed like a stick with feathers on it. Her father was staring at it, his hand motioning for her mother to put it away.

"Don't bring that out-"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you putting ideas in their heads!"

"They are **witches**! And Lily has-"

"Lily doesn't have anything!" Her father was now standing up, his face red and his voice with an unmistakable undertone to it. "Love… please, just stop this. You left that world…"

"I never left it," her mother responded, her wand held tightly in her hand. "It'll always be part of me. My family is known for having the most powerful witches ever born. And once in every 100 decades one of them has the gift."

"The gift!" Her father shook his head, making a swipe for her mother's wand. He now held it in his hands. "This is all rubbish! Lily doesn't have the gift, nor does Petunia."  
"Lily was glowing silver…"

"It was a bad lighting… it could have been-"  
"Damn it! Listen to me! Lily has to go to where I went-"

"Lily doesn't have to go anywhere - especially not to a place where you went," her father then began to rub his temples. "Imagine her doing what you did - attend that freak's school to learn about all that rubbish!"

Her mother stayed silent, her wand once more in her hand. "Freak? Rubbish?" Her mother paused, her fists held to her sides. "I did give up the majority of my life for you," her mother said, pointing the wand to her father's face. "But you will not stop me from training Lily. You can't possibly understand the potential she has! What she can do! What might happen to her, and others, if she doesn't learn how to control it!"

"IT!?! WHAT IS IT!?!?"

"Wild magic," her mother said softly, so softly that Lily almost didn't hear. Her father had now hit his palm against his forehead.

"Oh, yes, _wild magic_! How can I ever-"

"Honey…"

"-forget! Yes, I'm just a Muggle. I can't understand the magic…"

"I am bringing Lily to get some training."

"She's only 8 years old!"

"She's advanced already. Dumbledore will know…"

"Damn it, if you bring my daughter to that lunatic…!"

"What will you do?" Her mother asked, her eyes defiant.

Her father paused but then growled while standing up. "I'm going out."

"You shouldn't… I might not be here when you come back." Once more her father gave that growl and then grabbed his keys and jacket.

"Fine! Go back to that life of hocus pocus and all that stuff! See if I care!"

"Lily is coming, too," her mother whispered softly.  
"Oh, yes, the wild magic…" Her father wriggled his fingers in front of him, snarling. "Yes, bring the _wild magic_."

"And Petunia-"

"You will not touch Petunia," her father said, pausing in front of the open doorway. "One daughter less tainted by the likes of you and your friends. Now leave with your wild magic and go back to those freaks you used to live with." And then the door slammed shut. Lily watched as her mother sat upon the chair, her hands to her face, her shoulders shaking slightly and then trembling.

Lily felt horrible… she didn't mean to do anything. All she wanted was that doll… that was all she wanted from the toy store. In a few more minutes the door to her room opened and her mother stood in front of her, her face dry showing no signs of the tears that had fallen.

"C'mon Lily, dear," her mum said, wrapping her jacket over her nightdress. Lily was about to go wake up Petunia, but her mum grabbed her hand to stop her. "No, just you, Lily."  
"But I want Petunia to come!'

"Maybe later," her mum replied. They then walked to the living room and her mum took out something that looked like powder. Next thing she knew before she was spiraling down some tunnel with all different fireplaces was her mother's voice saying, "The Leaking Cauldron."

"Target… there… blast it, now!" Lily screamed as the fierce roaring of her magic consumed her and began to spread. "Control it!" she heard through the roaring. "Focus it! See the target! Attack it! Channel it!" Lily felt it, the energy of the magic gathering to her pointed finger. "Channel it… gather it… release it… NOW!"

Her arm tingled fiercely, the muscles straining against everything she was doing. She groaned in pain, but thought of the object. She tried to channel it, the roaring of the magic so loud that she stopped in her process to cover her ears. Almost immediately the energy that had once been crawling it's way to her hand spread back and she groaned in both pain and relief as the magic began to flood out of her. When she looked up, Dumbledore had his wand raised, a blue-like dome covering him and her mum. The ground beneath her and around the dome was scorched into ashes.

"I'm sorry…" she muttered seeing the damage. She looked towards the supposedly 'target', a box of candy and saw that it was burnt black. At least she got it…

"She has it, doesn't she?" Her mum asked Dumbledore, looking at her daughter who was still glowing silver.

Dumbledore was breathing hard, the protection from the blast that had just burnt the majority of the area amazing him completely. "Yes… yes she does."

"So, what are you going to do?"

He paused, looking as tired and wearied as ever. "You do know that this destroyed your ancestor," Dumbledore muttered, staring straight into her eyes. "The magic could also destroy your daughter."

"That's why I'm asking you, Dumbledore."

He gave a sigh while staring towards the still silver-glowing girl. "I can train her as a normal witch, that's all I can offer her. She can enroll in Hogwarts this year."

"She's eight."

"Yes, but the magic she has already is almost equivalent to mine," Dumbledore muttered, shaking his head. "And who knows how it'll be by the time she graduates."

Her mum now looked towards her hands, her eyes becoming teary. "Do you think she can handle it?"  
"She's too young to be sure," Dumbledore muttered. "What about your other daughter? Any signs?"

"No… nothing. My husband…"

"We'll give you the potion to get him to forget the argument," Dumbledore said reassuringly. "Watch for signs for your other daughter."

"Thanks Professor," she said sincerely. "I…"

"Hush now, dear," Dumbledore said, his hand on her shoulder, his eyes caring. "Hogwarts can take care of Lily. You know where and when to bring Lily to the train."  
"Yes."

"All right then. Lily?" The girl looked up, her face looking tired. Dumbledore dug into the rolls of his robes. Taking out a box, he popped a yellow candy in his hand. "Care for a Lemon Drop?"  
  


"They're letting an 8 year old in?" Sirius asked his friends, staring around and seeing the nods. "That's so completely unfair! And it's a girl?"

"Hey, what's wrong with girls?" Arabella Figg asked, throwing an Every Flavor Bean at Sirius. Sirius snorted, looking at her.

"Everything."

"That's because you're immature!"  
"Can we **not** argue?" Mundungus Fletcher asked, staring at James, Remus and Peter for support. "Now, so what if there's a girl two years younger then us. If Dumbledore's let her in, she must be really powerful."  
"I heard she was a small little thing," Peter said. Sirius looked at him and threw him a Cockroach Cluster. Peter easily caught it in his mouth in midair. They began laughing. "Red hair and green eyes and all that. But really, really small."

"Smaller then James?" Remus asked, ruffling his friend's untidy hair.

James growled, taking the joke lightly and elbowing his friend back. "Hey, my size is what's going to make me an excellent Quidditch player."

"Yeah, one who stays out of the game," Sirius snorted. He got hit right on the nose with an Every Flavor Bean. Arabella laughed, the whole lot of them cracking up when an argument outside caught their attention.

"I'm really sorry for-"

"Sorry!?! Do you know how expensive these robes are?"

"Isn't that Lucius?" Mundungus asked, looking up from his position and staring at the door. "What's that prat complaining about now?"

Arabella shrugged, walking to the door and peering through. Sure enough, it was Lucius, his robe covered in some juice. There was a small girl in front of him, her eyes wide. "I can get some napkins and-"

"Napkins!?! Are you mad, Mudblood?" Lucius stared at his clothing and shook his head. 

"Hey! Watch your mouth!" Arabella slammed the compartment door open, watching as Lucius sent her his cold stare.

"Or what? Is Ms. Figg going to throw a fit?"

"You just better-!"  
"Oh, shut up."

"Don't you tell her to shut up!" Mundungus yelled, coming out with his wand held up. "You should learn some manners!"

"Manners? I'm a Malfoy."

"Yeah, a descendent from the creeps!" Arabella yelled, her wand held out as well.

"You want to fight, Squib?" Lucius asked.

"Oh you little-!"  
"Just you wait-!"  
James watched the girl carefully, her eyes wide and teary at the fight that was breaking out. She had her fists to her side and her head now bowed down low. "No, please… don't fight… I really didn't mean to…" she whispered, but the trio was already yelling insults back and forth. "Please stop fighting… I-I don't like when people fight…" Once more she was ignored.

James watched anxiously as her eyes closed and moisture was beginning to build. "Hey, Arabella… Mundungus… Lucius!" James yelled loud enough to exceed the racket that they were making. They paused, temporarily shocked that someone dared to interrupt them. The girl looked towards James, her eyes still rather teary. James gave her a comforting smile and she gave him a gracious one in return. "Stop arguing, I have a headache," he muttered, emphasizing this by rubbing his temples.

"Oh shut up Potter!" Lucius said, glancing down back towards his robes. "Now, someone is going to have to pay for this!"

"Ah, stop being a jerk," Sirius said, stepping forward. "If you were one of the _oh so powerful_ Malfoys, then you should know the charm to clean up that mess!" Sirius now leaned back, his hand stroking his chin mockingly. "Unless you can't live up to the _Malfoy_ standards."

"Oh please," Lucius said, his face getting awfully red. He stared at the stain on his robes and then yawned. "It'll just tire me. I'll make one of the house elves do it." He then turned around and walked away to look for Severus Snape.

"He didn't know," Peter said, rolling his eyes.

"Don't mind Lucius," Arabella said, her attention drawn to the girl. "He's been a prat since we've known him."

"Which was only half an hour," Mundungus said.

"Or twenty minutes…" Remus said, grinning.

"Nah, more like a second and then we knew," Sirius said, coming to Lily and patting her back. "He just thinks he's all high and mighty since his family has a lot of cash," he rubbed his thumb and forefinger together. "And he despises Potter there," he pointed to James, "yeah, that shrimpy one-"

"Sirius!" James snapped.

"With that mess of a hair. Well, Lucius just hates James because his father and Lucius's father had been mortal enemies for who knows how long!"

"And all for the money," Mundungus said.

Lily was going to ask more, but it seemed as if the topic was dropped. "Arabella Figg," a girl with very curly black hair said, her hand jutting out for a handshake. Lily smiled nervously.

"Lily Evans."

"You're the one that's being let in early, right?" Peter asked. He surveyed her and nodded before she responded. "Yeah, you must be her."

"Well, yeah…"

"Mundungus Fletcher!" the boy then said, the one who had been defending Arabella. "And that's James, Sirius…"

Lily stood apart from the other first years, Dumbledore saying that she would be last. Arabella, Mundungus, Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus had given her confused looks when Dumbledore had personally said that, but it was passed off as their own nerves were wrecked about which house they'd be in.

"Black, Sirius!"

Lily watched as he was among the first to get sorted. He happily placed on the hat and in a few moments the mouth screamed out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Figg, Arabella!" This time the hat screamed out "RAVENCLAW!"

"Fletcher, Mundungus!" The hat had stayed on his head for a full minute till it screamed out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Lily watched as Mundungus happily joined the screaming people.

"Lupin, Remus!" Remus had barely had the hat on his head when it screamed out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius was screaming the loudest from the tables as he patted Remus's back. 

"Pettigrew, Peter!" Now, he was the longest under the hat. But, eventually, he screamed out rather uncertainly, "GRYFFINDOR?"

"Potter, James!" The hat now called out. He looked towards his friends and then grinned at Lily. She smiled as he walked towards the hat. He stood in front of it for a moment before he bent down to grab its edges. No sooner had he touched it than it screamed out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus, Sirius, and Peter were yelling and clapping. The other students now went, some like a Severus, Snape and Malfoy, Lucius being placed in Slytherin. Finally, even the Z's were done and all that was left was Lily. Dumbledore now motioned her forward. She felt every eye on her and then, her heart beating fast, she placed the hat over her head. It was huge, the Sorting hat's brim brushing her lips.

"Hello Lily Evans," a chirpy voice said. "No need to talk aloud now… I can hear your thoughts… Now, which house?…" The hat trailed off. "Oh, wow… look at all that magic… wow… so, so much… Slytherin would do you good, help you prosper in it."

_Slytherin?_ She thought, picturing Lucius Malfoy and all the other people there.

"Yes, unfortunately, most of them will be powerful, but corrupted. No, I can't place you there… I did that with your ancestor… turned out very, very bad…" Lily was about to ask what then, but then the hat continued to ramble. "Oh my… I'm so unsure… Hufflepuff? So loyal in your heart, you are. Ravenclaw? I see the brains in you… oh yes, yes I do… Gryffindor?…"

Lily thought of that boy, James, that comforting smile he had given her on the train. The hat seemed to have seen it as well. "Potter… oh yes, oh yes… quite a boy… made for Gryffindor, he was…" the hat trailed off and then gave an approved sigh. "That's where you belong… I see it now… yes, yes I do…" Lily was going to ask what it had just seen, but the hat already screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Flushing at all the cheering that came from the Gryffindor table, she ran to where James, Sirius, Peter and Remus were saving her a seat.

When she sat down, James nudged his chair closer to hers. "I think I understand why Dumbledore let you in early," he said, looking straight at her.

She furrowed her brows. "Really? Why?"

"The same reason why he asked me to attend Hogwarts two years ago," he muttered, bringing forth his hand. Lines of golden light were circling around in his palm with its body twisting in all odd shapes. Lily stared at him, her eyes wide in disbelief. He grinned. "You're not the only one," James muttered, winking.

To be continued…

This fic will take time, so please be patient! And, yes I know, the stuff in here might not be able to fit with the information we got from the books. Anyways, like what you've read so far? Then review, please! 


	2. 2

Author Notes:

Second part, I hope everyone's enjoying so far. Thanks go to the people who reviewed! Oh, and as for whether or not Lily and James were the same age. The books never clarified that (at least to my knowledge) but, once more, most of the stuff in this fic won't really fit with the books ^-^ Sorry!

Summary: The majority of the students in Hogwarts segregate Lily because of her age and her talent of always being capable of doing the spells… without a wand. James, Remus, Sirius, Peter, Arabella, and Mundungus are sticking by her side. Lucius and Severus have been her tormenters (Imagine a Dudley and a Draco with Harry) No one knows that James, too, has the kind of magic Lily has. It's the coming of the summer, the end of the first year of Hogwarts.

# A Magic Unborn- Part 2

By Iris Marie

Every ten generations one witch would emerge, her powers unequal to the rest. And with her would come forth her protector, her savior, the one who could teach her the beauty and ugliness of the magic she has. Now here's a tale of such a witch – a witch who now has to learn to control it, before it has the chance to control her…

"Is it fun to be a Mudblood, Mudblood?" Lucius called from his seat on the other side of the History classroom. It was fifth period, the Slytherins and Gryffindors being forced into the History classroom for a lesson.

James growled. "Leave her alone you jerk!" 

"Defending your girlfriend, Potter?" Severus asked.

"At least I can get a girl without using a love potion!" James yelled back.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Snape," Professor Binns yelled, rubbing his temples. "Both of you stop your yapping and turn back to the lesson. Now, can anyone…?"

The day had gone by like every other day. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter would be standing around Lily as if they were her bodyguards, which they were. Arabella would hex Lucius one way or the other while Sirius would put some awful thing in Severus's food or/and drink. Lily would be the center of the torment, her tears brimming her eyes but then leaving with a fit of giggles when Peter would put some deal of a curse to bring the two nuisances to shut up.

"Nice round up for the day, don't you all think?" James asked, bringing his cup up for a toast. Arabella smiled, bringing forth her cup and clanking his loudly.

"One big boil curse to ruin Lucius's precious face!"

"Here here!" Sirius laughed, clanking his cup on theirs. "One nice baby gnome," Sirius coughed, his smiled widening, "_relieving _itself in Severus's soup!"

They all made faces but then laughed. "Oh, and one nice cupid charm to make the two jerks chase each other!" Peter yelled, their laughs now exceeding everybody else in the Great Hall. All several cups clanked against the others hard, some liquid spilling.

"So, nice day Lily?" Remus asked, gulping down his drink.

She smiled around at her friends and nodded. "Very, very nice day."

It was hard to breath, the anxiety within her chest growing each time she inhaled. She doubled over on the common room couch, gasping for air that seemed to be deprived from her. The clock read it was past midnight and Lily was forced to come down to the common room before she woke up her other roommates. Shots of pain were running their way down her spine, her skin broken out into a sweat. And her whole body was glowing silver.

'No… please… not again,' she thought desperately, feeling the pain shoot through her even more. 'I can't… please… no…' Silver light was glowing everywhere, her eyes unable to open to the intensity. A fierce roaring had overcome her senses, the roaring of some unattainable flame flooding her eardrums and ruining her sense of concentration.

"Lily…?" she heard a very faint voice murmur, but the roaring was growing in intensity and she groaned in pain as the magic she had tried to control for the past year was releasing itself from her grip.

"Stop! Stop please!" she screamed, her muscles straining at the magic that was flooding throughout her veins.

"Lily…!" she heard again, the voice louder… closer.

She tried to open her eyes to see the bearer of the voice, but as she tried the pain inside just intensified. She gave out an anguish cry before something like jets of warmth surrounded her. The silver light that had made its way behind her eyelids was being mixed with something golden, it's own light mashing and mixing with hers. Someone's hands were on her shoulders, the warmth originating from there. The pain that was engulfing her was disappearing and upon opening her eyes, she saw James.

James was glowing golden, his hands still on her shoulders, his magic flowing into her. The room was vibrating with swirls of gold and silver and Lily could distantly see someone standing in front of the portrait door.

"Are you all right?" James asked, his voice still seeming distant despite his closeness. "Lily… are you all right?"

She stared up at him, his face getting oddly blurry. She tried to nod her head, but that caused a wave of nausea and dizziness to engulf her. Giving a feeble squeak, she fell into his embrace.

"Lily!" James yelled, watching as her eyes closed and her body collapsed into his. "Lily!"

"She's tired, James," a voice by the portrait door said.

He looked up and saw Dumbledore. "Headmaster Dumbledore!" he cried out, glancing back towards Lily who still looked rather unconscious in his arms. "Lily… she was… then she…"

"Yes, James, I saw," Dumbledore replied, his eyes twinkling at the silver and golden light that was swirling about the room and it's objects. He couldn't stop of the smirk that came to his lips. "Quite impressive on the way you controlled your magic, James."  
"I… well… I have been practicing," James said sheepishly, his head bowed. He stared back towards the girl who lay unconscious in his arms and he looked back towards Dumbledore. "Should I go get Madame Pomfrey?"

"No, no… it's late. Lily will wake up perfectly fine for tomorrow."

James nodded, still unsure on what to do. Dumbledore then came towards him, leaning down and grabbing one of Lily's arms to support her. "You wouldn't mind helping me bring her back to her bed, do you, James?" Dumbledore asked.

James shook his head. "Not at all, Headmaster."

Lily was tucked in bed and James and Dumbledore stood in front of each other in the common room. Dumbledore had his pipe out and he was inhaling and exhaling the smoke. "What forced you to come down to Lily at," he glanced at his watch, "one in the morning?"  
"I just… woke up," James replied, scratching his head. "I don't know… I just had this urge to run downstairs."

Dumbledore nodded. "And what made you do what you did when you saw Lily glowing silver?"

"It happened to me once, when I was her age," James said, his face reddening. "I knew how dangerous it could be…"

"Ah yes, I remember now," Dumbledore said while nodding. "Destroyed half your father's land."

"I didn't mean…"

"James," Dumbledore said rather abruptly. James looked up. "You know how dangerous Lily's magic is. You also understand how… she cannot control it very well."

"Yes, Headmaster."  
"Which is why I must ask you to teach her."  
"Teach-?"

"Guide her through the process," said Dumbledore. "I will have a talk with your father concerning her stay in your residence."

"Wha-?"  
"Now, good night, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, grinning. "Try to get some sleep and rest." He then walked out of the common room.

One moment she felt her knees buckle and her head swim, the next she was opening her eyes to the morning sun. Lily stared lazily about the room she was in, seeing herself tucked firmly in the sheets. She frowned, wondering if James and the whole escapade was a dream. As she tried to sit up, her question was answered - her whole body was aching. From her toes to the tips of her hair, she felt every muscle within strain and groan as she sat up and tossed her legs over the side of the bed.

The room was deserted, her fellow classmates gone with their beds fixed neatly. Lily glanced towards the clock and when her eyes caught the time she shrieked. Despite her sore body and stiff legs, she forced herself up and ran to the bathroom to get washed.

In about 10 minutes, she was half falling and half running down the staircase. "You finally get up," a voice by the couch said. She glanced up from tying her robes and saw James standing casually against the fireplace hearth.

"Why aren't you in class?" Lily asked, glancing back towards the clock. She was reading it right, wasn't she?

"Well… since I couldn't go to the girls dormitories," James said, his cheeks reddening at the thought, "and since I was wondering if you were really fine after… last night, I just sat here and waited."

"Since when?"

"Breakfast."  
Lily blushed for a reason she could not explain and tugged at her backpack. "We should get to class, you know."

"Are you fine, though?" James asked, walking in front of her and assessing her with his gaze. He frowned and looked back towards her face. "Gees, _did_ you get any sleep at all?"

"I look that bad?"

James opened his mouth to answer, but then chose to say nothing at all. "Get back to bed and rest. I'll tell Professor Binns that you're tired." Lily opened her mouth to protest, but James already turned around and had both his fingers jammed into his ears. "Go ON Lily… I can't _hear_ you!" he yelled while humming his way to the portrait door.

Lily laughed and turned back towards the stairs. She didn't feel like arguing anyways.

"Have a good summer, all of you!" Dumbledore cried out. It was the last day of school and everyone was brimming with happiness.

"Oh I can't _wait_!" Arabella said happily. Her smile was wiped off when her eyes swept Lily's forlorn face. "Hey, Lil, what's the matter?"

Lily looked up at all their concerned faces and shrugged. "Nothing, really," she said as casually as she could while her mind played that scene of her father's fists slamming the kitchen table. She fidgeted, her mind now replaying her mother's shaking shoulders and heartbreaking sobs. Her eyes prickled. Upon seeing all her friend's concerned stares deepen, she sighed and tried once more to reassure them. "Really… _nothing_ is the matter."

James wondered whether now was the time he was to tell her that she was going to spend the vacation over _his_ house. Then again, she might not. Dumbledore and his father had been feuding for the past month now on whether Lily could stay over the summer or not. His father didn't want a _Mudblood_ on his property and that got Dumbledore furious.

"Maybe we could all go to James's house," Sirius said. All of them, other then Lily, made faces. "Maybe this time we'll get chased out of the grand estate with dragons."

James laughed, remembering the last time they had tried to visit him. His father set out a hound of three headed dogs on his friends. "My father isn't very… err… _sociable_."

"Don't know how he got you as his son," Mundungus said sincerely. "The Potter's actually conceiving a decent descendent who isn't a stuck up, evil prat. I'm still in shock."  
"Oh shut up," James said about to throw a pea at him. But he paused when he saw Dumbledore walking towards their table.

When he was by then he smiled at them all. "James… Lily," Dumbledore said, gesturing for the two to follow them.

"What did you two do now?" Arabella asked. 

They all shrugged as Lily and James followed Dumbledore out of the Great Hall. He continued to lead them down hallways till they stood in front of a gargoyle. "Lemon Drops," he muttered and the statue jumped away. Lily stared at it in curiosity as James simply walked by it as if it were normal.

Lily was amazed at everything. From that gargoyle that jumped to the spiraling staircase, she was capable of getting even more amazed when she saw a fiery bird and a tall man standing in the middle of the room. A man that looked a lot like James. Lily glanced towards him and saw that his face was pale and he looked like he had just stepped over a grave.

"Lily, this is Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said. "James's father."

The tall man walked forward, his stride confident and powerful. He was dressed in silk robes, his dark hair slicked smoothly back. "You're the one?" he asked incredulously. "She's so _small_."

Lily saw Dumbledore's mouth twitch in annoyance. "Yes, but she's only eight. Now, I have already asked James…"

"You're from a _Muggle_ family?" Mr. Potter asked instead, watching Lily carefully.

"My mother was a witch."

"Really? What family?"

"The Maggyns," Dumbledore replied smoothly. Mr. Potter's brows rose. He stared back towards Lily, surveying her more closely.

"Oh, so your mother was the one who disgraced her family by marrying a Muggle?" James was biting his lower lip furiously and Dumbledore seemed to be getting more annoyed. "Quite impressive lineage anyway. Might be the reason why you might have the gift." He then paused, staring impassively towards James. "Hey you… yeah, you," Mr. Potter said irritably when James showed confusion. "You think you can teach her?"  
James wanted to shrug and say, "I don't know," but he knew that he'd just get a long lecture if he did. "Most likely, sir," he replied. Mr. Potter shrugged.

"If it will get you off my back, Dumbledore, fine," Mr. Potter said. Dumbledore nodded.

"Fine for what?" Lily asked.

"For your staying at the Potter's over the vacation."

To be continued…

Uhh… next part will have Lily over James's house, okay? Like? Dislike? Please review! Thanks!


	3. 3

Author Notes:

Here's the long awaited (yea right ^-^0) continuation of A Magic Unborn! *silence* Hehe… All right… a grateful thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Hope you all like this part!

Usual disclaimers apply.

Summary: Lily is spending the vacation at James's estate. Arabella, Mundungus, Sirius, Remus and Peter plan to visit them eventually. It has been 3 weeks into the vacation. Lily's mother and father had separated and Petunia (under her father's custody) loathes Lily because she believes it was her fault that their parent's split. Lily's mother is now spending her time at Hogwarts with Dumbledore – Nicolas Potter, James's father, would not allow her to also stay at his estate. (James's mother died giving birth to James, but Lily does not know that)

# A Magic Unborn- Part 3

By Iris Marie

"What is _wrong_ with you, girl!?" Nicolas Potter screamed watching as Lily, once more, couldn't channel her magic. James stood by her side, his golden light flaring about him. His target had been hit and destroyed by a simple blast and hers was still standing… unmarked.

"I just…" Lily began, but Mr. Potter was already speaking.

"All you have to do is visualize the magic gathering at your fingertip and then when you see and feel it there, you release it!" He yelled, his wand held out and pointing at her in frustration. "What's so hard about that? You… boy," Nicolas snapped, his eyes not even glancing towards his son. "Show her how it is done."

James sighed, his finger again outstretched. Upon closing his eyes, he pictured the target and called upon his magic. Golden light began to shimmer on his arm and he willed it to form at the tip of his finger. His whole arm was tingling with the sensation, his whole body and mind was responding to the pain it caused to just focus it – and then it was released.

A blast and then a bit of smoke ensued – the target was hit. Nicolas then turned back to Lily. "You see? Now, you do it!" He yelled, conjuring another target that was to be practiced upon. James felt slightly dizzy and was about to sit down when his father gave him a sharp look. "Don't even try it boy," he yelled. He went back to Lily. "Close your eyes and focus!"

Lily, half petrified and half exhausted, listened to the command and closed her eyes. "Picture the target!" Nicolas barked. She pictured it, the stuffed dummy with those button eyes being levitated above the ground. Pricks were spreading throughout her arm as she tried to gather her magic to her finger. Those pricks soon led to her skin feeling as if it was being tightened and her muscles were being ripped apart. "Channel it!" Nicolas yelled in the background, but she could hardly hear his voice. A deep roaring was again flooding her ears like all the other times – her hold to her magic was loosening.

Then, out of nowhere, the roaring ceased and the pain vanished. She opened her eyes in surprise and instead of seeing her own silver light, she was invited to the sight of silver and gold being mixed together. In the far distance the target was destroyed. Nicolas Potter nodded his head. "Better then nothing," he muttered. "You, boy," he yelled, not seeming to notice that his son's light was being mixed with Lily's. "Take her to her room. I don't want to face you slow brats anymore till tomorrow." And with that, he turned around and walked back to his castle.

Lily stood there, staring at James in confusion. He smiled and then collapsed to all fours on the ground. She was about to run to him, but he raised his hand to stop her. "No… I'm fine… just tired…"

"Thanks," she said, "for the help with that…" She nodded towards the destroyed target.

"I didn't do it out of the kindness of my own heart," he said. She stared at him. "Not to sound mean or anything, but you _were_ the one who was screaming at me to help."

"I wasn't screaming," she said defensively.

"Yeah you were," James said, this time allowing her to help him get back to his feet. "Screaming like a banshee for me to do something." Before she could protest, he nudged her forward. "C'mon, we're both tired. I can't wait to collapse on my bed and rest!"

Nicolas Potter stared from his window at the two figures walking back up the estate. His wand was flickering as his eyes caught the remains of the destroyed targets. Such power for two children to possess and they didn't even take it seriously. That magic could have been well off if it were in his hands – he wouldn't be taking it for granted the way they were doing… the way the girl was doing!

His palms clasped tightly, trying to feel how it would feel for that kind of magic to be pounding in his hands. He closed his eyes and smiled through the thought of that sensation – that wanting.

Lily sat upon her bed, tired, but not _that _tired. James had long since retired to his room next to hers. Sighing, she stood up and began looking about her room. Originally, it was supposedly the room that James late mother had accompanied. She had questioned him about it, but he'd just turn stiff and look away.

"Angelyn Potter," Lily muttered softly, outlining the carved letters on the little chest she had found taped beneath her bed. She had discovered it the first day in her room. At first, she wanted to go to James and tell him of her find, but she knew, deep inside, that he didn't want anything associated with it. "Angelyn Potter," she muttered again, wondering why there were no portraits or pictures of her anywhere within the mansion.

"That's dangerous territory to be treading upon, my dear," a voice resounded about the room and Lily sat up, staring wildly about for the bearer of the voice. "Over here, my dear." The mirror that was propped against the dresser had somehow sprouted two eyes of it's own on the silver surface and Lily stared at it in shock. "Don't act so surprised. If you are shocked by me, wait till you meet Shodia."

"Shodia?" Lily asked, confused.

"Yes, Master Potter's personal shoes that he wears at certain occasions."

Lily grinned, trying to picture a shoe that could talk, but then she focused back on what the mirror had previously said. "What is so dangerous?"

"Talking about… well… _her_."

"Angelyn Potter?" Lily asked, but the mirror seemed to squint at the name.

"Child, please, try not to say that name so freely in this house."

"I don't…"

But the mirror rolled its eyes and instead said, "Shouldn't you be introducing yourself first before we begin talking with familiarity?"

"I'm Lily Evans."

"Nice to meet you Lily. What a darling name you have, yes, quite pretty. I am Mirilyrn."

Lily smiled, but her curiosity got the better of her. "What happened to Mrs. Potter?"

Mirilyrn sighed. "First you must understand the Potters. It's one of the oldest family lines and also one of the most powerful – also produces some of the greatest wizards. Angelyn was born as a Malfoy-"

"A Malfoy!?" Lily cried out, thinking of Lucius Malfoy. "James is related to Lucius!?!?"

The mirror seemed somewhat annoyed at being interrupted, but dismissed it. "Yes, that's also why there is such tension between the two dueling families. Both families did not want Nicolas to marry Angelyn, but the two did it anyway. But then, when Angelyn died at the birth of James, the Malfoys blamed the Potters for her death. If the two had not married, Angelyn would be alive today.

"So, they have been battling each other, the Malfoys soon demanding money from the Potters to console their lose. Nicolas's parents have long since deceased and Nicolas refuses to give them their money – you must have heard about the Potter and Malfoy money fight."

Lily sat there upon the bed, astonished. "But Mr. Potter acts so mean… so cold… so cruel…"

"He was once so very different when Angelyn was alive, you must understand that," Mirilyrn said. "But he became twisted when she died… he couldn't cope. Then James with his vibrant ways reminded Nicolas too much of Angelyn that he grew apart from his son and now won't even refer to him as his son."

Lily stared down at the chest in her lap. "Does James know he is related to Lucius?"

"Oh, they both know," Mirilyrn said, "but it is _forbidden_ to mention it. And I mean _forbidden_."

Lily nodded, knowing that that extra 'forbidden' word was directed to her. "Mirilyrn?" Lily said, staring at the chest. "Did you know Angelyn?"

The mirror's eyes lighted up with warmth at the thought. "Ah yes, she had the name that defined her quite well. Angelyn was an angel in every way. I admit, she may not have been gorgeous, but she loved life so much… she loved Master Potter so much…" The mirror trailed off. "It's a pity at how Nicolas has turned out. A greater pity that it is all to James's cost. Poor little James…" The mirror silenced and Lily now was stroking the chest. Finally, coming to a conclusion, she stood up and grabbed her wand that was on the nearby dresser.

"What are you doing, my dear?" Mirilyrn asked.

"I want to know what's in the chest," Lily responded quite calmly. Mirilyrn was about to say something, but Lily was too quick. "Alohomora!" Lily yelled, the magic from her wand hitting the chest, but then disappearing into nothing. "What…?"

The mirror sighed. "You can't possibly think that it would be that easy to open that chest, do you?" Lily opened her mouth, but no sound came out. "Angelyn was barely secretive about anything, but the one thing she kept secret even from Nicolas Potter was the contents of that."

Lily sighed, staring at the chest but then shrugging. "Eventually, I suppose," she muttered as she lay back down upon her bed and closed her eyes.

*** **Fourth Year** ***

It had been four years since Lily's beginning stay at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. James had been given his Chaser status ever since their second year; Sirius and Peter had both been capable of competing against each other for the title of '_The Year's Best Prankster_'; Remus had been the one to steer his friends away from getting into any trouble with the professors; Mundungus had already charmed most of the girls in each house with his gentle ways; Arabella had already scared most of the boys from ever thinking of mistreating _any_ girl.

The group now sat in the Great Hall, chewing on their food and talking about the 'Yule Ball' that was coming. "So…" Sirius muttered through his half-chewed food. Arabella glared at him and he swallowed it. "… James… who is the lucky girl?"

James half-choked, half-swallowed the food that he was chewing upon. "W-w-wh-what are you talking about?" he asked innocently, taking a gulp of water.

All of them now stared at him, curious. "Oh, you know, the _lucky_ girl that you have asked to the Yule Ball. The _lucky_ girl that also said yes…"

"James? With a girl?" Peter asked with both his brows raised. "Well, I'd be damned. Jamezers is growing up!"

"I'm not…"

"Oh, don't even try to deny it," Sirius interrupted him smoothly. "You actually think _I_ could not find out?"

"Who is it, Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Sirius, you were _dreaming_ of things again," James said, about to stand up, but Peter already had him held down to his seat. "Peter, gerroff me!"

"Not till you tell!" Peter yelled. "Sirius, c'mon my buddy, my pal. Who is Jamezers in love with this time?"

James turned bright red and Sirius laughed. "I'm not the one who has to tell. I'm not a _girl_." He got a good kick under the table by both Lily and Arabella.

"Yeah, James, who IS this girl?" Lily asked, staring about at all the students.

James finally muttered something, but none of them heard it. "Who?"

"Calphyne from Ravenclaw," James finally muttered.

"CALPHYNE!!!!!" Arabella yelled, spraying out the water she was drinking. All heads turned to her and Lily could see Calphyne's head start sinking down on her chair. She chuckled, bringing Arabella back down on her seat.

Peter was whistling, looking towards the Ravenclaw's table and nodding his head approvingly. "Nice, very nice pick, Jamezers."  
"Well, what about the rest of you?" the now bright red James asked. His eyes zeroed down to Lily who was trying to finish her food. "Lily?"

"Hmm… me?" she asked, looking up in confusion.

"Yeah, you. Who's your date?"

Lily shrugged, the truth was that no one had even asked her. "I don't think I'll even bother going to the dance." That comment made all of them go dead quiet.

"WHAT!?!?" Peter screamed. "Lily! No! You _can't_ do that! We're all going to the dance. It won't be the same without you!"

"I don't have a date," she admitted, sinking down in her seat.

All the boys were staring at her in shock. "You're not serious, are you?" Mundungus asked.

"You have to be one of the prettiest girls in Hogwarts," Remus said. The rest nodded their heads, agreeing

"You're my friends, of course you'd say that!" Lily said, feeling her face turn multiple shades of red.

"I'm going single too, Lil," Arabella said. "We can go together. C'mon, we don't need _boys_ to go to a dance!"

Lily grinned, but then nodded her head. "All right…" she now looked at the other four guys. "What about the rest of you? Who are the lucky, or should I say unfortunate," she giggled at the glares, "girls you are taking?"

They all turned red, each one rambling off a name. Arabella rolled her eyes. "Figures. We, Lil, just had to be best friends with crush-worthy guys." All the boys turned redder.

To be continued…

*cough* Yes, this part IS short ^-^ Next part will be longer with the Yule Ball. No, Lily and James won't instantly fall in love with each other in the next part – I plan a completely different turn of events. What the hell am I rambling about? You'll see by the next part. Reviews are VERY nice and VERY inspiring (My Muse ditched me L I need all the inspiration available!) 


	4. 4

Author Notes:

Author Notes:

I'm sorry for the VERY over-delayed part, but here it is! Oh, and as for the question/s about whether or not I have read Tamora Pierce: I have heard of her, but never read anything by her. I do read the Night World Series and that's where I got this whole Wild Magic thing (plus other fantasy books that are crawling with this stuff ^-^) *grins* I hope you like long parts. I think I made up for Part 3's shortness pretty well, no? ^-^ I talk too much, I know. Please go on and read part 4.

Summary: Night before the Yule Ball.

A Magic Unborn- Part 4 

By Iris Marie

Lily lay on her four-poster, staring at the flimsy material that separated her from the other Gryffindor girls. They had been talking to each other since midnight, most of them eager for the event that tomorrow... no, wait. Lily glanced at one of the nearby clocks and saw that it was already 2 in the morning. Well, the tonight event is going to bring. She turned, wondering why she couldn't sleep and her hand instantly went to the chest she had brought along with her from James's house.

'What is inside?' she thought for the billionth time, bringing the chest in her line of view. 'Why are you so secretive about the contents, Angelyn?' She shook her head, her eyes once more moving towards the clock and seeing as the minute hand still hadn't moved. Sighing, she sat up and placed the chest back on her nightstand.

Grabbing a robe and putting on her slippers, she slipped out of the door and down the stairs. "You couldn't sleep either?" a voice whispered from the couch. Startled, (even though she knew who the voice belonged to) she jumped and gave the boy a glare. James chuckled, flicking his wand in front of him and the fire in the hearth roared higher. "Nightmare, Lil?"

Lily shook her head, walking towards the couch and flopping down beside him. "Just couldn't sleep. You?"

He nodded his head to tell her it was the same reason. They sat silent for a while, both of them staring intently at the flames. "Lily?"

Lily glanced at him, noting that his voice seemed worried. His head was bowed and his fists were clenched. "Have you been feeling this... I don't know... this feeling as if something really bad is about to happen?"

"Like you stepping on Calphyne's feet while you two are dancing?" Lily asked even though she knew that James was being serious.

The tension within him loosened and he chuckled again. "Yeah, that too, but... something else..."

Lily shook her head. "No. Why?"

Running a hand through his messy hair, he shrugged. "Maybe I'm being paranoid."

"Maybe?"

"All right, I get the point. I, James Potter, am paranoid." When Lily nodded her head in agreement, he turned back to the fire. "I never was good around girls," he blurted, his face bright crimson.

Lily laughed, punching him lightly on the arm. "Never good around girls, James? Who do you think you're talking to right now?"

"I meant girls I am _attracted_ to," James said. Lily's brow rose. "No, not like that!" James said quickly before he was hexed. "I meant... you know..." He paused, trying to get his words right. However, all he was able to say was what he had already said. "... You know..."

"It's all right," Lily said before James hurt himself. "You should go to bed, _you know_," a glare was sent and she laughed. "I don't think Calphyne would like it if you were dozing off on her. You might give her the wrong impression and have her believe she's boring."

James nodded, standing up. "What about you?"

"I'll go up, eventually."

"Just make sure you get some rest, Lil," James said. "Good night!"

"Night!"

---

Arabella stood in front of her full-length mirror, conversing with it. "My dear, you look fabulous," the mirror said. "As do you, dear," the mirror added sincerely towards Lily who was fidgeting.

"Are we ready to go?" Lily asked impatiently.

"Have been for the past few hours," she replied. Arabella, though a Ravenclaw, had sneaked her way to the Gryffindor girl dormitories. Lily's roommates were running around the room, casting their hair in place and fixing crinkles in their robes. Lily rolled her eyes. "Then c'mon!"

James yawned, lounging on the common room couch. "Gees, what's taking everybody?"  
Arabella shrugged, sitting next to him while Lily stood in front of the fire. "And I thought us girls would take long," she muttered. She glanced towards James and whistled. "James, my love, do you know how handsome you look tonight?" she chided, elbowing him. "Right Lil?"

Lily turned around and grinned. "Marvelous, James, Calphyne will simply melt!"

Turning red, he laid his chin on his hand trying to control it. "Is it time?" they heard a rather squeaky voice say and they saw Sirius, Remus and Peter standing with their faces pale. "Is it?"  
"It looks like you're about to be double hexed," Arabella said. The boys just turned paler.

"My robe okay?" Peter asked, looking down at it and then trying his best to smooth it out.

"Is mine?" Remus asked. Sirius glanced at theirs and nodded his head.

"They're as fine as they ever will be," he muttered while glancing at his. "Mine?"

James, Arabella, and Lily stared at the spectacle of their best friends trying to comfort each other on how the other looked. "They would have made fine girls," Lily whispered and James and Arabella began to crack up as they, too, were about to say that.

Sirius stopped in his complimenting of Peter's taste in robes. "What's so funny?"

"Look in the mirror and you'll see," James said.

Sirius paled drastically, about to run up the steps to see but Remus grabbed the back of his robe to hold him down. "Don't mind them," he muttered. "They seem to think that guys are forbidden to get nervous."

Arabella was about to comment but Lily gave her a glare. "Umm… where's Mundungus?" Arabella asked instead seeing as the final person of the group wasn't with them. "James, didn't you tell him to come here?"

James nodded. "I even got a first year to lead him in."

"As he happily did." Mundungus came forward from a crowd of girls who were staring at his and the rest of the boys general direction. Giving them all a bright smile, he gave compliments to both Lily and Arabella for the, as quoted perfectly by Sirius the day after, Aphrodite-shaming looks. "Why do you three look so pale?" he asked as he caught sight of Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"Just vouching their rights as males who can get nervous," Arabella said, dismissing the looks that were sent towards her direction.

"Bell, dearest," Sirius began knowing that Arabella couldn't stand the nickname. He was happily awarded as her hands curled up into fists. "Mind your manners."

"Oh I'll-" she was cut short as Mundungus already had her held back.

"Sirius, did you have to?"

Lily shook her head as Arabella and Sirius began catcalling to each other about this and that. She glanced towards James, his brows furrowed as if something much more important was bothering him. '... Do you feel as if something bad is going to happen?' she recalled him asking her. She stood there, wondering if her sleepless nights were considered 'having bad feelings.'

"Hey Lil!" she heard and when she snapped out of her doze, the room was deserted and James was in front of her. The rest of her friends were waiting in the hallway. "_Did_ you get any sleep last night?" he asked, worried.

She smiled, nodding her head causing ringlets of red curls to go bouncing on her shoulders. "Enough to know that I got the energy to beat you down to the Great Hall!" she said, already lifting up her robes so she wouldn't trip.

"You wish!" James yelled as Lily got her head start. "Hey! You were supposed to _wait_!"

"And_ who_ said that?" he heard her voice yell. "Catch up if you can!"

They all sat on one of the tables, the boys especially listening to every word that Kennilworthy Whisp, the orator of the Quidditch games, was saying. "The Triwizard Tournament," Kennilworthy said with awe in his voice. "Before, every century it was play."

Calphybe walked towards the table, her eyes on her date. "James?" Calphyne said, taking his hand and nudging him towards the dance floor. A slow song from the current hit witch band was beginning to play.

"... And Hogwarts would compete against the other largest European schools, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang..." James heard Kennilworthy saying in a hurry as the other boys' dates were trying to get them on the dance floor.

James stared helplessly at Calphyne and back towards what Whisp was saying. "The death toll was so high that the game was discontinued."

"Death toll!?! People actually *died*?"

"Well, there would be these three champions, you see, who would be chosen to represent their school. One from each school would have to go through three different, and extremely dangerous, magical obstacles/tests in order to win."

"Something like Quidditch?" Sirius asked, his date waiting impatiently for his attention.

"James..." Calphyne whispered. "This is the last dance!"

"Just a moment, please?" James whispered.

"James," Calphyne once more muttered. James bowed his head and nodded.

"All right."

"... Supposedly this Goblet of Fire would choose the champion from each school," James heard Whisp's voice mutter as he began to follow Calphyne to the middle of the dance floor. He froze, the words seeming to echo. A flash, a bright ray of both silver and gold flooded his vision and he saw for a brief instant an old man with a very long beard in front of a Goblet. 'Dumbledore?' he thought, confused.

-James?- he heard a female voice. -Is that you?-

He recognized the voice instantly. -Lily, do you see this?-

Another flash and he now saw a huge dragon, Lily's thoughts trailing into his that said a Hungarian Horntail. A boy on a broom was flying around it, trying to get behind the huge dragon. For a brief instant the boy seemed to turn to look at him directly and the first thought that went through him were those eyes. The image then disappeared completely.

James's whole frame buckled, his frame collapsing towards the floor. His breathing was ragged, his head spinning at the suddenness of that... that image. He could still feel Lily's presence within him and he grasped desperately towards that link that was open. -Did you see?-

-That boy... he looks so familiar...- he heard her tired reply.

"James!" another voice screeched into his ear and the fragile link between them broke. "Are you all right?" Calphyne's face finally came into focus and her eyes were wide. He tried to stand up, but he fell again.

"Lily?" he whispered, turning around and seeing as Arabella and Peter were both trying to get her back on the chair. Remus was running towards Dumbledore and Sirius was rushing towards his side. "Lily," he whispered again as shots of ice began crawling through his body. Dumbledore was beside him now, as well as Sirius, and their mouths were moving as if they were screaming something. But, he couldn't hear, their lips moving but no sound coming forth and soon they began to fade, the room collapsing with each breath he took till there was nothing more but darkness.

It was dark for a long time. James was uncertain whether his eyes were open or close and he laid on the floor for a long time wondering. "James," he heard a faint whisper. He was about to sit up, but a shot of pain went through him. He paused, grimacing and waiting for the pain to pass. "James…"

A glow in the distance and then he saw a silver light moving forward. "James…?" The voice seemed scared and his golden light glowed in response. Soon, Lily stood in front of him offering her hand. He took it and the pain disappeared instantly. Standing up, she didn't let go of his hand, but instead asked, "Do you know where we are?"

"I don't know," he said. "I knew something was going to happen… I should have told Dumbl-"

"Shh!" Lily said sharply and he fell into silence. Her head was tilted and she seemed to be waiting to hear for something. "Do you hear that?"

"I-" But he paused as he _did_ hear it. There were voices, three to be exact, arguing with each other. One was obviously a girl and the two others were boys. Then, to both of their surprise, a sort of mirage appeared in front of them that showed the Portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Hey, isn't that Gryffindors?" Lily asked in surprise. James couldn't answer as the portrait swung open and three persons stepped forward. The one that shocked him the most was the boy. Lily seemed to have noticed him too as the grip on his hand just tightened. The other two was a girl and a boy. All of them were in bathrobes and the girl looked mad.

"Don't you _care_ about Gryffindor, do you _only_ care about yourselves, _I_ don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall," he now returned the grip, "for knowing about Switching Spells."

The tall, red headed boy frowned in annoyance. "Hermione, go away."

"All right, but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so-" She turned and saw that the portrait was no longer there. "Now what am I going to do?"

"That's your problem," said the red head. "We've got to go, we're going to be late." The two boys turned and began walking away till the girl, Hermione, stopped them. "I'm coming with you."

"You are _not_."

"D'you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me, Ron? If he finds all three of us I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up."

"You've got some nerve-" said Ron loudly.

"Shut up, both of you!" The boy James and Lily had both seen before said. "I heard something."

Lily and James froze, wondering why their lights had to be so bright. James, clearing his throat, began walking forward. "Uhh… excuse me, but we don't know where we are? Well… this is obviously Hogwarts, but there was this-" he was cut short as he realized that their eyes went right past him as if he wasn't even there. "What?"

"James…" he heard Lily say and when he turned around, Lily was looking towards his feet. He glanced down and saw as his feet went straight threw a boy that was curled up on the floor. His heart jumped and he stumbled away.

The boy soon uncurled and looked towards the three persons who were already there. "Thank goodness you found me!" James stared at the people stunned, not knowing if it was just him who was beginning to feel insane. "I've been out here for hours, I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed."

"Keep your voice down, Neville," Hermione said. "The password's 'Pig snout' but it won't help you now, the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere."

"How's your arm?" the boy with the dark hair and green eyes asked.

"It's fine, Harry."

'Harry…' James thought before that mirage disappeared and the darkness once more replaced it. '… Harry …' he thought again. He was about to turn around to face Lily, but once more images began to overwhelm him. He gave out a cry as his knees buckled and he was forced onto all fours.

Flashes of Sirius, but much older, looking so sad and disgruntled alone somewhere with a dragon. A younger version of that boy, Harry, stuck in some cupboard, while a chubby kid was playing outside with toys. Another flash and he saw that same boy, but older, now in a bed and a scar on his forehead both glowing and giving him pain.

James cried out as his mind and body felt as if it was being stretched out thin. More images, now of a Yule Ball just like what he had attended, but there was Harry, Hermione, and Ron sitting on a table. Another flash and this time he saw Harry, battling this man that looked more like a snake then anything else. A man that made chills run through him and a name went flashing through him so quick and fast that he almost missed it.

'Voldemort,' he thought again and again, trying not to forget. Now pictures of that same man standing in front of a crowd that looked like his followers, preaching to them, ordering them to kill both muggles and wizards. That same man standing in front of some house that for some odd reason sent chills worse then before to run through him. That man, entering a house, a woman with a baby and a man with a wand in his view. James screamed, the pain intensifying with each new scene. The man had fallen, the woman now somewhere in the back of the house with a baby clutched in her arms. The woman, a red head, covering a tiny child and crying… crying…

Madam Pomfrey stood over the two students in obvious dismay. She glanced to Dumbledore, back to the two students and then back to Dumbledore again. "What's wrong with them?" Sirius asked, staring at his two pale friends.

Dumbledore just shook his head, unsure. Before he could get a word out to try to comfort everyone, a moan was heard and then Lily began to move, her small body curling up as if she was in pain. Madam Pomfrey rushed to her side, chocolate in her hand. Peter and Remus were shoving the other students away so the two could have air.

"Lily?" Madam Pomfrey whispered and then Lily's teary eyes flickered open. "Oh dear, eat some of this."

But Lily wouldn't eat, her body still curled up and her eyes still wet with tears. "It will make you feel better, Lily," Madam Pomfrey said, but that just made Lily tremble more.

Dumbledore stared towards her, but his eyes soon came back towards James who was still out. But then, he too began to move, but not because he was waking up. His whole body jerked, his hands first slightly trembling, but then they began to shake violently. He was shimmering gold.

"James!" Dumbledore yelled, something within him saying that he had to wake the boy up _fast_. "James! Get up, now!" But James just continued to shake, his eyes not moving. He heard Lily's whimper next to him and then he knew. He knew. They were both connected, somehow, their magics bonded together. The pain he was feeling was going to her and she began sobbing, curling up even tighter.

"Lily," Dumbledore said softly, trying to get her attention. She looked up, her cheeks wet and her own shoulders shaking. "Get him to wake up… make him wake up." But Lily shook her head, her sobs increasing. "You have to Lily. Whatever is happening to him, his body can't take it. His mind can't take it. Lily, you have to get him up, _now_, before anything drastic happens. Lily, please, for James. Wake him up."

Whether consciously, or unconsciously, her body began glowing silver and with a small moan from her, it swirled with the golden light. Madam Pomfrey was already with the students who lined the walls, unsure whether the light that was engulfing the two was hazardous or safe. But whether it was or not, it just blazed higher till the entire Great Hall glowed with it.

Dumbledore wasn't sure what happened next. All he knew was that the next time he opened his eyes from the glare the lights were gone and the candles were extinguished. Not even the star's light above was visible. Muttering "Lumos" and leaning forward, he saw James and Lily, both of them unconscious on the floor, but their chests were moving up and down.

Dumbledore wiped his spectacles and dabbed a conjured handkerchief to his forehead. "I do believe," he began as he beckoned for Madam Pomfrey to bring James and Lily to the hospital wing, "that it's well past bedtime. Prefects, Head Girls and Boys and House leaders, please lead the way for the others…"

To be continued…

Wow, I actually feel a point for this story now ^-^ This part did take a while to come about, I can't promise anything for the next part even though I know what I want to do. Thanks to everyone for their reviews! You guys are the best J Review again and you'll be the bestest (like _that's_ even a word ^-^v) 


End file.
